Gentosha Youkai Cycle I
by NayaH
Summary: Kyuubi a été scellé dans un bébé qui venait de naître… c'est l'Histoire Officielle. Et si la réalité était légèrement différente ? [[ AUYaoi ]] PP: Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Hakuvivant et Kin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto…tout ce que vous reconnaissez est pas à moi, le reste si…

Personnages principaux : Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Haku et Kin (fille du son)… ils ont tous 18-19ans.

5 ans après l'examen de classe moyenne.

Naruto a environ 18 ans

Village de Konoha

Maison de Naruto (orée de la forêt , à peu près là où Iruka l'a retrouvédans le 1er tome)

Doucement, sans un bruit, les nuages masquant la pleine lune sécartèrent. Les doux rayons de poussière d'étoile baignèrent le village de leur clarté, se posant sur un visage endormi, dans une maison un peu à l'écart des autres.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se retourna dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux, parfaitement réveillé malgré l'heure. Sans même prendre la peine de se redresser, sa voix s'éleva, comme s'adressant aux ombres baignant les moindres recoins de sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un message pour vous, du Conseil

- Bien. Pose-le. Merci.

L'ombre, fugitive et vivace, s'évanouit dans la clarté lunaire, ne laissant comme trace de son passage, qu'un rouleau de parchemin sur le cadre de la fenêtre.

Connaissant déjà le contenu du parchemin, il fixa le ciel nocturne d'un air absent.

Laissant ses penser errer sur l'événement qui avait totalement bouleverser sa vie : son anniversaire. Le destin avait en effet voulu que son réveil tombe la nuit de son cinquième anniversaire….

Soupirant, il se leva finalement, sa longue queue ondulant derrière lui et vérifia l'heure de la convocation. S'habillant à toute vitesse, il se téléporta à Gentosha, où ses 2 coéquipiers retenaient déjà des places pour lui et leurs 3 « amies », dans l'amphi bondé qui servait pour cette réunion d'une importance toute « aléatoire ».


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto…tout ce que vous reconnaissez est pas à moi, le reste si…

Chapitre 2

Université de Gentosha

Amphithéâtre des Glaces Eternelles.

C'était un spectacle étonnant et extrêmement inhabituel que de voir un amphithéâtre bondé, surtout en pleine nuit, mais il semblait qu'aucune des équipes convoquées n'avait osé ignorer le message codé rouge qui leur était parvenu en pleine nuit. Les différentes équipes discutaient et échangeaient des hypothèses aussi variées que farfelues sur les raisons de leur convocation. Pourtant, malgré l'effervescence et la nervosité dont faisait preuve la grande majorité de la salle, le brouhaha se calma momentanément lorsque apparurent dans l'entrée, trois silhouettes de jeunes femmes, aussi admirées que craintes, et avec raison...

Elles s'avancèrent dans la lumière et ceux qui ne les connaissaient que de réputation, furent frappés par leur beauté.

La plus grande des trois, visiblement la chef, aux longs cheveux bleu foncés, légèrement ondulés, ornés d'une mèche rouge sang accompagnant des yeux d'un noir évoquant le néant d'un puit sans fond, avait la beauté froide et imperturbable d'une statue de marbre. A sa gauche, légèrement plus petite qu'elle mais toute aussi inexpressive, une fille aux cheveux blancs coupés en diagonale agrémentés de 2 courtes mèches d'un vert luxuriant entourant des yeux d'un vert émeraude scintillant. Alors que totalement à gauche, les boucles de ses longs cheveux violet scintillant sous la lumière crue des néons, la plus petite et visiblement la plus jeune des trois, qui semblait bizarrement terrifier les gens autour d'elles plus que ses compagnes, paraissait pourtant beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

Alors qu'elles avançaient à la recherche d'une place encore libre, une sublime fleur des sables apparut devant la plus petite qui la saisit avec délicatesse, un petit sourire ravit effleurant ses lèvres pleines et illuminant ses yeux d'or liquide aux pupilles d'un blanc neige légèrement bleuté. Suivie des ses coéquipières, elle se faufila entre les sièges et ses collègues qui s'écartaient obligeamment, bien qu'avec précipitation, sur son passage.

Elles prirent place auprès d'une équipe de 3 garçons qui semblaient leur avoir gardé des places. Etrangement, malgré les regards admiratifs dont ils faisaient l'objet, ils ne semblaient pas être importunés outre mesure. Ce qui était probablement dû à leur réputation et à la terreur qu'engendrait leur simple nom, même en ces lieux où l'élite des Ninjas-Sorciers étaient formés.

Pourtant les jeunes filles s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était, la jeune fille aux cheveux violet remerciant l'un des roux pour la fleur tandis que l'autre, aux cheveux et à la queue flamboyante, qui le désignait comme Yokho commençait à détendre l'atmosphère à coup de blagues plus ou moins réussies, et que le dernier retirait son masque en guise de salutation, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux d'un bleu sombre glacé. Ils se mirent à bavarder de choses et d'autres comme de vieux amis sans prendre la peine d'accorder le moindre intérêt aux regards envieux dont ils faisaient l'objet.

Soudain, trois personnes apparurent sur l'estrade et le silence fut aussi immédiat que total. Deux d'entre elles déposèrent l'énorme urne qu'elles portaient tandis que la troisième s'avançait vers le micro. Sa luxueuse robe longue bleu foncé aux arabesques d'un bleu-vert émeraude et aux manches évasées sur ses avant-bras, aurait pu paraître ridicule, inconfortable et gênante dans n'importe quel village ninja, mais ici… Tout le monde savait que la seule à s'habiller comme ça était particulièrement redoutable et chaque élève de Gentosha qui ne l'avait pas comme professeur soupirait de soulagement et remerciait ses Dieux.

Repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles, elle saisit le micro, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Hum, Hum… Bonjour ! Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, je m'appelle Lahy Itawa. J'imagine que vous vous demandez tous la raison de cette convocation à une heure aussi tardive, » continua-t-elle, l'étincelle faisant scintiller ses yeux bleu-vert confirmant à ceux qui n'en aurait pas déjà été convaincu qu'ils avaient bien devant eux la prof la plus sadique de tout Gentosha.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, » assura-t-elle alors que son sourire annonçait très clairement le contraire.

« Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez qu'environ tous les dix ans un tournoi est organisé entre les différents villages cachés de ninjas et notre université pour faire le point sur les forces et faiblesses de chacun. Bien entendu, même quand ils mettent leurs meilleurs éléments… nous gagnons toujours, » fini-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Malheureusement, ce tournoi étant d'un ennui mortel nous n'avons pas beaucoup de volontaires pour y participer. Vu que cette année nous avons décidé que les six participants choisis le seraient parmi nos plus jeunes diplômés, nous allons faire un petit jeu… Tout d'abord, y aurait-il des volontaires pour ce tournoi ? Je sais pas moi, si vous avez rien d'autre à faire… Réfléchissez, et pendant qu'on met l'urne en place, je vais vous lire le règlement de ce tournoi… vous feriez mieux de le retenir car si vous êtes choisi, tout manquement sera suivi de l'exclusion immédiate de Gentosha. »

Une demi-heure de lecture assommante et interrogations surprises plus tard

« Bien, bien… C'est parfait ça, » assura-t-elle avec un immense sourire sadique. « Je vais pouvoir m'amuser…

Tout d'abord, que je vous explique les modalités spéciales de ce tournoi, » commença-t-elle en se réjouissant déjà du frémissement d'angoisse qui traversait les rangs de l'amphithéâtre. « Etant donné qu'il sert à montrer notre force, il est évident que si nous ne gagnons pas, les six membres seront à tout jamais radiés de Gentosha… même s'ils ne perdent qu'un combat d'ailleurs…

Bon, commençons par les détails concernant les tirages au sort. Toutes les informations vous concernant ont été insérées dans des rouleaux représentant votre équipe… y compris votre quota de chance, » assura-t-elle en savourant la peur quasiment palpable émanant des jeunes gens en face d'elle.

« D'autre part, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a, sur le dessus de l'urne, une roue de la fortune. Je vais faire tourner la flèche qui va s'arrêter sur une catégorie précise. Les catégories ont été déterminées pour que chaque équipe arrive en tête de l'une d'elle et soit donc sélectionnée pour le tournoi…

Commençons donc, » décida-t-elle après les avoir laisser stresser pendant dix bonnes minutes pour la soi-disant fin d'installation de l'urne.

Les flèches se mirent à tourner avant de s'arrêter avec un synchronisme parfait, sur une unique catégorie. Les deux ninjas ayant installé l'urne saisirent les rouleaux qui apparurent et les présentèrent à Itawa, sceau d'identification en avant.

« Bien, bien… nous sommes donc tombés sur les équipes qui ont le plus fort charisme, c'est-à-dire les deux équipes qui risquent de s'emmerder le plus. Les « heureux » perdants, euh pardon, gagnants sont donc les équipes de Lahy Kimeria et Log Gaara… » Elle ricana méchamment. « Finalement ce tournoi sera peut-être plus intéressant que prévu. »

Une vague de surprise et de terreur traversa l'amphithéâtre et tous les visages se tournèrent avec appréhension vers les six jeunes gens concernés, mais ceux-ci semblaient s'en préoccuper comme de leur dernière paire de chaussette. Depuis l'entrée d'Itawa, ils n'avaient pas interrompus leur conversation une seule seconde pour écouter leur prof et ne s'intéressaient absolument pas à ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour terrifier leurs collègues, son passe-temps favori.

Sans se soucier des réactions de ses élèves mais s'amusant de celles des autres personnes de l'amphi, elle continua

« Ces deux équipes auront donc « l'insigne » honneur de représenter notre université… nous souhaitons donc bon courage à nos « champions ». Les capitaines recevront des informations complémentaires sous peu… Vous pouvez rentrer finir votre nuit, cette réunion est terminée, » finit-elle sadiquement tandis qu'on pouvait voir le soleil se lever à travers les immenses fenêtres de l'amphi, et éblouir ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être encore assis.

Le brouhaha reprit comme tout le monde essayait de quitter l'amphi le plus rapidement possible mais avec la résolution inavouée de venir assister au tournoi, juste pour voir les deux équipes à l'œuvre.


End file.
